Margaret Robinson
Margaret Robinson is a supporting character in The Amazing World of Gumball. She is the wife of Gaylord Robinson. Despite her and her husband's constant bickering, they both love each other. Margaret wears a wig as seen when Gumball and Darwin make a ball fall on her wig so it falls off. Appearance Mrs. Robinson has the same basic body structure of her husband. The main difference is that she has much larger hips and is much skinnier. Her head is also not directly a part of her body, as it is attached to her neck. Her yarn-like blonde wig is very plentiful, and most of it is kept up in a large beehive hairstyle, while the rest forms her bangs. She also wears a light-brown and white polka-dotted bow on her hair. Like her husband, she has a very large and protruding nose below her two beady eyes, which are bordered by what seems to be purple eye shadow. Her usual outfit consists of a white and brown zig-zagging shirt and a pair of dark brown jeans. She also appears to wear white pumps. Personality Similar to her husband, Mrs. Robinson is rarely ever in a happy mood. She makes no attempts at verbal communication, and instead she merely grunts and mutters her words resentfully. Even though she loves her husband very much, they almost never get along and it seems that they are always angry about something. In one instance, she was about to marry someone else when Mr. Robinson was sick, showing that she is not actually loyal to her husband. A greater insight into her personality and the reason for it comes in the episode "The Wicked," when Gumball and Darwin are confronted by Mr. Robinson in the attic. "Margaret is, and always will be, a mystery. Nothing happened in her life to justify the way she is. Some people aren't looking for anything logical; they can't be bought, reasoned or negotiated with. Sometimes man just wants to watch the world burn." - Gaylord Robinson Mrs. Robinson also seems to have sadistic tendencies, such as cutting the flowers off of plants for no reason and only attending Mr. Robinson's performance to see him fail. It seems her personality is not the result of childhood trauma or incident, but because she was simply born that way. According to her manufacturers tag seen in "The Wicked" during the maternity ward scene, it details that Mrs Robinson is "Seventy percent cotton, thirty percent polyester and made in the fiery pits of the underworld." No explanation is given for her actions or attitude, and her husband's only answer to it is that she is evil, just because she is evil. In addition, Margaret seems very unfaithful to the marriage between her and her husband, often leaving him for other men. This trait is displayed both in "The Boss," in which she leaves her husband after taking his wallet, and "The Slide," in which she is seen using the dating service Trawlr despite the fact that she is in a marriage that is decades-old. Relationship Enemies Trivia *Her ex-boyfriend is one of the Sailors. *The only thing she can say is "meh.” **Mr. Robinson and Rocky Robinson are really the only characters who is shown to understand what she says when she talks. *Her hair is much more gray than usual in later on seasons. *She is shown to be very mean in "The Wicked." She has done the following as a child, as revealed in said episode: **She knocked her brother off of a boat while riding with him. **She burned down Elmore Junior High. **She used the fireplace to burn Santa. **She ripped the head off of her teddy bear. *Despite "The Wicked" proving that she is 100% evil, she does love her husband, as seen in "The Poltergeist," "The Boss," and "The Love," and even helps him in "The Debt" and "The Car." *She has cheated on her husband twice. Once in "The Boss," and once in "The Slide." *It is shown in "The Wicked" that she was apparently created in the fiery pits of the Underworld. *She has been living in Elmore most of her life, as shown in "The Wicked". Gallery Category:Females Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Puppets Category:Robinsons Category:Humanoid Characters Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Mothers Category:TAWOG Characters